1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing apparatus and more particularly to countertop mounted liquid soap dispensers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of countertop mounted fluid dispensers known in the prior art. These dispensers have typically included refillable soap reservoirs into which dip tubes are inserted. The dip tubes have typically included one or two check valves and a piston-type pump. These pump and valve arrangements have always been permanent installations and over a period of time the valves and/or pumps often fail or become clogged such that no soap can be dispensed.
One such dispenser is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,556 to Watrous. Watrous teaches a dip tube extending downward into a reservoir wherein the dip tube has a ball check valve at the base thereof. In order to refill the reservoir, it is necessary to disengage the reservoir from mounting bracket and pour liquid soap into the open topped receptacle.
Another soap dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 923,447 to Schmidt which teaches a relatively typical piston driven pump arrangement. The piston rod and the piston are contiguous and intended to be a permanent installation. In order to fill the receptacle of Schmidt, it is necessary to remove the pumping apparatus from the countertop and then remove the receptacle from below the countertop. Liquid soap can then be poured into the container and the entire assembly is reinstalled.
Nothing in the prior art teaches a bifurcated modular system wherein there is a permanent actuator rod dispenser assembly which engages with a disposable reservoir and piston pump module. Nothing in the prior art teaches a soap reservoir the internals of which are substantially sealed from atmospheric contamination at all times. The prior art further fails to teach a system or apparatus in which the permanent dispensing spout does not act as the primary conduit for the delivery of liquid soap.